Glitchborn
by Radioactive X-Naut
Summary: A quick drabble about a cheat system created Lucario's opinions on her trainer. I suppose it's sort of a practice writing to get my mind used to fanfiction writing again. *Warning- Very VERY Angsty*


Obviously, I do not own Pokemon, or any video game company. Though it would be nice if I did. This story is told in a Lucario's point of view, as I stated. Enjoy!

--

I never asked to be the strongest Pokemon alive, with moves no normal Pokemon of my species could learn. Nor did I ask to be the most ravishing Pokemon to walk the planet, which would win any contest it was entered in.

Because, to be honest with you, I never asked to be born- no, CREATED by you. But of course, you frivolously ignored the laws of nature created by Arceus, and worked your mad scientist ways.

Though why do I even bother to speak? You own the mighty Arceus as well, right inside that purple Poke ball you always keep in the PC.

Why? Because you own that little piece of machinery in that alternate universe of yours, which you use to play with our world, adding loopholes and other assorted things whenever you feel like it. Palkia, who's also usually in your PC with the others, told me so.

Why do you keep such mighty deities in your computer storage, anyway? They deserve to be free, not awaiting you to force them out and cater to your every need. I'm a simple Lucario… or so I'd like to think… yet you only choose me because I was custom-made for you.

After all, a mad scientist doesn't create unless his new toy is to be of use to him, correct?

Though I know all you created me for is so that I could make your dumb friends jealous; jealous that their Lucarios don't know Judgment or have skyrocketing stats.

You also send me out in battle against their Pokemon way too many times to count… I see even the best of them shudder in fear when I appear from where I previously lay dormant. Though they stand strong against me; pity in their eyes.

Oh, they know they're bound to fail. They stay strong because through me, they see you; a lazy coward who's afraid to take a true trainer on with Pokemon he raised himself. For that, they feel pity.

I feel pity too; when was the last time you honestly battled with your Torterra? You know; the one who came before me or the rest of your Pokemon?

He knows he's of no use to you any more now that your other Hackborns and I came into being, yet he still remains loyal to you. He feels you'll one day realize the true feeling of victory is made from the effort of the hours you spent training your real Pokemon.

This means, not false existences like yours truly.

Hearing words like that… It makes me feel really guilty, ya know? For doing this to not just to him, but many other innocent Pokemon as well… Truly, I hate you with every fiber of my being.

But of course, I forgot; hating you is forbidden, isn't it? Yes, every Pokemon you create is made to love you and you alone. It's that false love; that fake bond you created between yourself and the rest of us that keeps me and the other Pokemon from destroying you.

I suppose Torterra is the only one who'd stand by your side now and oppose us, but we don't want to fight him. So we bottle up our dislike of you. For his sake.

Now, watching what just happened here tonight… My mind can barely register it. All I remember was awakening to harsh cries of pain…

I peeked around to find Torterra, lying on his side, blood slowly seeping from an open wound in his chest. A tear slips it's way out of his eyes and across his cheek before they fall blank. In your bloody hand, I see what I make out to be a deeply bloodied blade.

I'm in shock. He's… dead…. He's really dead…. By your hand, evidently.

You murderer. You filthy, cold blooded, despicable murderer. Words can no longer describe how I feel right now.

A Dusknoir should be arriving soon to guide his spirit to Giratina's land. Seeing as he's probably the only legendary you haven't came after yet. Too weak, you'd say. Too weak for your tastes.

Though I know the real reason. You, being the cowardly sinner you are, fear death. For that reason, you try to avoid associating with ghost or dark type Pokemon, believing they'll expose you for the terrible human you are.

Though what you did… I don't think you should be called human any more. Nor beast… There isn't even a NAME for where you fit in society.

I… don't know what to do any more. I'm scared… Having faith is useless; praying to Arceus means nothing now; for Arceus cannot stand against your power. I cannot harm you; for the bond you forced upon me would keep me from laying a paw on you.

Who's next on your list? Is it I? Maybe Salamence or the Lucario Riley originally gave you? What about Luxray, the second Pokemon you came to own? Even Dialga wouldn't be able to tell; after all, Dialga was traded to your friend for a Bidoof, as you commonly said that that was all his abilities were worth.

Curse you. It's impossible to escape you, for you need to release us, impossible to fight you, for reasons mentioned many times by myself.

So we are forced to live in fear.

Because as I said, the creation cannot disobey the mad scientist.

--

Gah. Sorry if that seemed confusing, I haven't written anything in a while.

This was sort of born randomly out of boredom. Review if it's to your liking.


End file.
